


Acquisitions

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Acquisitions [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage and Discipline, Community: spnkink_meme, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Slavery, bad!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's sleazy boyfriend sells him to Jensen, a pharmaceutical magnate and drug kingpin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill [this ](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/59871.html?thread=17855967#t17855967)prompt over at [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/)**spnkink_meme**.
> 
> Originally published on Livejournal 7/3/2012.

  


**Summary:** Jared's sleazy boyfriend sells him to Jensen, a pharmaceutical magnate and drug kingpin. 

Jensen is not happy. His profits are going south, the DEA’s been sniffing around his export business, and his latest toy has gone missing. She had caught Carlos sleeping on the job last week and skittered off to points unknown while Jensen was away tending to his more legitimate pharmaceutical interests. He leans back in his chair and puffs on his cigar. Too bad…he’d been thinking he might keep that one around for awhile.

A knock at the door to his study and Carlos enters, looking exceptionally pleased with himself.

“What are you so happy about?” Jensen snaps.

“I brought you a present to make up for my –”

“Your colossal fuck up.”

“Yes sir.”

“It had better be good.”

Carlos licks his lips nervously. “I think you’ll approve. He is quite striking…” Carlos shuffles his feet and Jensen narrows his eyes.

“And?”

“And an  _Americano_  like you.”

“You fucking idiot! That’s just what we need, another missing  _turista_!

“But there’s no trail boss! You can keep him as long as you want.” Carlos bites his lip. “Unless you find him displeasing, in which case…”

“I’m not giving you my new toy before I’ve even seen him yet. Where did you find him?”

“He was partying at a private club in Lima with his boyfriend. I made the boyfriend an offer he couldn’t refuse.”

“And he’s not going to get seller’s remorse?”

“It was a very generous offer.”

Jensen snorts. “Better have come out of your pocket and not mine.”

“Best of all” Carlos hurries on, “they’re not even supposed to be in Peru. They ditched the ‘stuffy cruise ship’ they were travelling on to see ‘the real South America’” he says, complete with finger quotes.

Well. That  _was_  helpful. “Let’s go have a look.”

 

 

As they make their way to his playroom, Jensen feels his veins pulsing with excitement, blood rushing to his cock. He had not anticipated replacing his last pet so quickly, and he loved the acquisition process. And if Carlos was interested…Carlos was a horny bastard, sure, but he usually preferred to play with Jensen’s female cast-offs. This one must be something special.

“All right, what do we know about him?”

“He’s 23 I think, came here on holiday with this older guy he’d been dating. I guess the boyfriend was bringing him to Peru for one last hurrah before he sent the kid packing.”

“Convenient…for us.” Jensen pushes open the door, not sure what to expect. Maybe a tight little brunette? Or a beefy blond? He’s wholly unprepared for the sight that greets him when he swings open the door to find a tall, tanned sex god strung up and waiting for him.

His new pet stands in the middle of the playroom, wrists cuffed together and stretched up over a hook that lowers from the ceiling. His feet just graze the floor, and he looks dazed, his sleepy cat eyes sliding from side to side as he tries to get his bearings.

He still has his clothes on—Carlos knows better than to unwrap Jensen’s presents—but Jensen can see from the straining muscles of his arms and the sliver of skin peeking out above his jeans that his body is a thing of sculpted beauty.

The kid’s eyes focus on Jensen and he jerks his hands. “Help…need help...” He slurs.

“Christ, Carlos, what’d you give him?”

“Just the usual cocktail, stimulants for arousal and some barbs to relax him.”

“And?”

“Well…he was pretty drunk when the deal went down. Plus he’s huge, I might have given him a little more than I needed to make sure we have his full cooperation.”

Jensen steps towards the kid, who’s trembling and trying to gain some traction on the slippery hardwood floor.

“Shhh, it’s okay” Jensen says. “I’m here to help you.” The kid licks his lips and tries to smile.

“Get some more of my special X and some water,” Jensen says to Carlos without taking his eyes from the kid. “Then leave us the fuck alone.”

Humming under his breath, Jensen reaches for the pinking shears. “Let’s see what you’re hiding under here, kid,” he mutters, stroking his own cock absently as he starts cutting away the kid’s clothes.

 

 

Jared comes around slowly, his thoughts a tangle and his body on fire with delicious sensations.

“Dude…Rick…” he says, thrusting his hips up towards the tongue that’s gently licking the head of his cock. He tries to push his body up towards the sensation, tries to get more more more of that soft wet heat, but his shoulders wrench as he arches upward and he realizes his hands are tied.

“Thought you didn’t go for kinks,” he mumbles, sinking back onto the bed and thrusting up as much as he can.

“Now why would you think that,” says an amused voice, and Jared’s eyes fly open.

“Who? Where? What?” He jerks, and his shoulder pulls painfully tight as his wrists thrash against the silk ties. He tries to kick and finds his legs are restrained too.

“Shhhh. Don’t worry about all that for now.” The voice speaks directly into his cock, and Jared shudders in pleasure even as he tries to twist out of his binds. “We’ll have plenty of time to talk later.”

Jared thrashes again involuntarily. “You’re going to hurt yourself,” The voice growls, “and only I get to hurt what’s mine.” Jared cranes his neck up to see who’s talking.

“Where’s my—“

“He’s skipped off back home. You must have  _really_  lousy taste in men.”

Jared tries to clear his head and concentrate, but his thoughts are muffled and his nerves are zinging with pleasure.

“Who are—“

“Shhh. If you keep asking pointless questions I’m going to have to punish you,” says the voice. All Jared can see from this awkward angle is spiky brown hair and the tip of a nose. “And while I will enjoy that  _very_  much, you will not. So just relax and let me take care of you for now.”

The gentle licking resumes, swirling around the head of his cock, down to his balls, back up. Meanwhile the stranger is trailing his fingers up Jared’s legs, to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and back down again with caresses so soft Jared can’t be sure they’re there.

He tries to remember if he left the club with this guy but his memory is a yawning black hole. Finally he gives up, gives in to the pleasure of this strange man’s very talented mouth.

“More, please,” he begs shamelessly, wondering if maybe he’s been dosed. He’s had some pretty awesome sex before but he’s sure he’s never felt every single nerve in his body crying for touch like this.

 

 

The man lying between his spread and secured legs crawls up his body, kisses his hip bone, his belly button, still stroking his fingers gently over Jared’s skin.

“Please, please I need more” Jared moans, writhing in his bonds.

“You  _do_  need more. But you only  _get_  more when I say so.” He bites gently at Jared’s lower lip, the skin beneath his jaw. “Rule number 1: I know what you need, I will always know what you need.” He licks the tender flesh behind Jared’s ear. “But that doesn’t mean I will give it to you.”

Jared opens his eyes and looks into the stranger’s face for the first time.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers. The stranger laughs softly. Jared feels the weight of him lift and he whimpers at the loss.

“You will take what I offer, when I offer, and you will give what I ask, when I ask.”

Jared grinds his ass into the soft sheets of the bed, desperate for contact of any kind.

“And right now I think I like you needy.” The man slowly traces one finger from Jared’s ass up to the tip of his aching, leaking prick. Then, kneeling between Jared’s spread legs, he lowers his linen pants and grips his own cock, pulling and twisting with firm, sure strokes.

“Let me…” Jared whimpers, the drugs rolling through his system making him insane with lust. The man ignores him, stroking quickly to orgasm, his hot load splashing against Jared’s face and chest.

“Pleeeease,” Jared cries, mindlessly thrusting his hips, and then, “What did you do to me?”

The man leans close and Jared is startled to see freckles sprinkled across his nose.

“Try to get some sleep, toy,” he says, his voice tickling Jared’s ear.

“But…who are you? Where am I?”

“Shhh. We’re done for the night. Another word out of you and I’m getting out the testicle cuffs.”

Jared bites his lip, his eyes shining with fear even as his body continues to shiver with lust.

“So many questions. The short answer is, this is your new home. You can call me Master…when I give you permission to speak.” His soft hand ghosts over Jared’s cock one last time.

Jared moans, dropping his head back to the bed in resignation. His skin aches for contact.

“Welcome to your new life as my fuck toy.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gives Jared a choice. Jared chooses unwisely.

Jared’s prison is a large room with stark white walls and hardwood floors. The sloped, high ceiling makes him wonder if it’s some sort of attic. No rugs, no art, no television, no books. No windows, no sunlight, nothing he can use as a weapon that isn’t locked away. There is a large, solid iron bed made up with navy silk sheets and a spacious bathroom with a separate tub and shower. There are several pieces of fetish furniture, like the spanking bench, which Jared hates, and the stocks, which he hates even more. And of course, there is an armoire filled with implements of torture. Jared tries not to look at that hateful piece of furniture, probably so innocuous when it was sitting on some showroom floor in the furniture store. Sometimes he fantasizes about taking a cane to that armoire. See how it likes it.

Obviously, he’s going mad from boredom. Long stretches of nothing punctuated by terrible, terrible games that Master likes to play, games that leave his body wrecked and his mind in turmoil.

Jared hasn’t seen or spoken to anyone but his Master since that first night, when he has a hazy memory of someone else hanging him from the ceiling by his wrists and appraising him alongside his Master.

There is a tiny two-way cupboard cut out of the wall in which food and water appear throughout the day. Jared can’t open the outer window from his side, and he’s given up on whoever’s on the other side ever responding to his calls.

Surely, if Master thought there was any danger of someone hearing Jared’s pleadings, or caring, he wouldn’t leave his slave ungagged most of the time.

Jared hates calling him Master, but like with most things about his new life, it’s gotten easier as more time passes. He doesn’t even know his Master’s name.

One day when the lock clicks open and his Master appears, Jared realizes he’s glad to see him, if only to relieve his unending boredom. That’s when he realizes he’s lost the game, if he was ever in it at all.

 

Jensen walks around his newest acquisition in a slow circle, taking in the rounded ass and narrow hips, strong thighs, acres of skin. His training sessions are coming along well, although the kid still has a rebellious streak that gets him into trouble. That’s all right though. Jensen likes trouble.

He is once again stretched up on the hook in the ceiling, standing on the balls of his feet, legs shaking. Of course, this time he’s naked, has been naked since Jensen cut all his clothes away that first night.

“Such a pretty toy,” he says approvingly, running his riding crop over the rippling back muscles.

“Stop…calling me that…” the kid snaps. “My name is—”

“I have no interest in knowing what your name used to be. From now on your name is ‘toy.’” Of course, Jensen now knows all about his new plaything, once named Jared. He’s had some time to research the kid’s past, put out cautious feelers to see if someone’s going to come looking for him. Orphaned at 14, dated a string of older men, dead end job as a bartender at a club in Dallas. Nobody was looking for him, nobody cared what happened to him.

He was Jensen’s for as long as he wanted. This was going to be so much fun.

“It’s Jared,” the kid says hotly, eyes blazing with defiance.

“Oh, toy. I have no interest in reenacting scenes from Roots.” He pauses in front of Jared, running the crop slowly up his thighs and using it to lift his balls.

“Although I am going to beat you. Just for my own amusement, I don’t really care if you learn a lesson or not today.” He flicks the crop against one freshly pierced nipple and Jared throws back his head and howls.

“Soon though, you’ll like the beatings as much as any of our other games.”

“I don’t like any of your games.”

“Hmm. I seem to remember differently.”

Jensen circles him a few more times, leaving quick strokes on Jared’s ass and upper thighs, while he waits for the next dose of “medicine” to start rolling in.

“You were so good for me last time, coming with my cock down your throat and that vibrator stuffed up your ass. Shooting like a porn star, like the slut toy you are. Are you going to be as good for me today?”

“I hate you,” Jared hisses, and gets three quick cracks on the ass. “Why can’t you just…why do you have to make me want it?”

“A good toy wants to provide pleasure; it’s why they were made,” Jensen says, stroking the cleft of Jared’s ass. “Just like you. With that ass, and that hot slutty mouth, you were made to be my perfect little fuck toy. And what good is a fuck toy that doesn’t crave my cock, my touch, the strokes of my cane?” Jensen sees that Jared’s breathing has become more shallow, and droplets of sweat are appearing on his face. Jensen runs his hand up and down Jared’s heavy cock, watching as it swells with blood. Jared throws back his head and groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

Show time.

 

“Today toy gets a choice,” Jensen says, his voice gone low and smoky with desire. “Ten swats with the paddle—the one with the air holes that you love so much—or I stroke your cock till you shoot all over the floor.”

Jared grits his teeth. “Paddle.”

“Are you sure? You know in about—” Jensen glances at his watch—“fifteen minutes you’re going to be begging me to let you come.”

“Paddle,” Jared says stubbornly.

“Hmmm. What if I make it twenty strokes?” Jensen cups the kid’s balls gently, rolling them and tugging on the tender skin until Jared moans, his cheeks flushed with desire.

“P-paddle.”

“You should know that you’re going to get fucked either way,” Jensen says, taking Jared’s earlobe gently between his teeth.

“Padnngl.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Jensen’s grip on his balls tightens, and Jared whimpers. “Too bad you’re not really in any position to bargain.”

He steps over to the armoire where he keeps his whips and canes, everything polished and oiled to a shine, and picks out the hated implement. Behind him he hears Jared sag on the hook, and then groan in pain as his shoulders pick up the slack from his trembling legs.

“I’m not much of a physicist,” Jensen says conversationally. “You’ve probably noticed that chemistry is more my thing. So, why is it again that these small, insignificant holes drilled into the wood make it hurt so much worse than a solid block?”

Jared has gone silent. Probably trying to find his happy place. No matter, Jensen knows how to bring him back.

“It was nice playing Let’s Make a Deal, toy,” Jensen says, stepping up behind that perfect, firm ass and taking a practice swing. “But here’s what I’ve decided.”

He leans in close and murmurs in Jared’s ear. “Twenty-five strokes. Then I’m going to tie you up and fuck you into tomorrow.” He licks his lips, his own cock twitching in anticipation. “You will, of course, be begging me to let you come when I’ve finished with you, but I’m not sure I’m feeling as generous as I was last time.”

Jensen steps back and takes aim.

“One.”

“Two.”

 

When the spanking is over, Master gives him one last chance to plead for his release, but Jared holds his tongue stubbornly. Master gently lays him longwise over the padded horse, which can be tilted so Jared’s ass is elevated and his head hangs down. His hands are bound behind his back with silk ties, legs hanging down on either side. Master slides his cock smoothly into Jared’s well-oiled ass, stutters once, and then shoves in again until he’s balls deep. Jared grunts from the force of the intrusion, but also from the delicious feeling of fullness, and the tingling sensation that radiates from his balls to his finger tips. His mind is furious, his ass hot and sore from the spanking, but the drugs he’s taken distance the pain, muzzle his hatred, and make him focus on the pleasure of being touched, gripped, even bruised.

Master comes quickly this time, probably because he doesn’t want to give Jared a chance to rut against the bench and come without pleading for permission. He pulls out, rubbing his hands over Jared’s red ass cheeks.

“You had your chance,” Master says. Jared says nothing.

Master tosses him on his back on the bed, hands still bound behind his back.

“Oh, fuck toy,” Master says, sounding amused as he attaches straps to Jared’s ankles and spreads him out on the bed. “You didn’t really think I’d let you get away with turning me down and then jacking yourself after I’ve left the room, did you?”

Jared freezes, caught. It’s true, he’s been able to jerk himself furiously after most sessions as long as he’s unbound, to relieve the needy itch that builds up in him as Master plays his games.

“Seven times you’ve come without my permission by your own hand,” Master says. “Lucky for you I’m in a pretty good mood today. So let’s say, seven hours in the stocks.”

Jared groans, feeling his back twinge in anticipation.

Master crosses the room and opens the cupboard window, and Jared cranes his neck to see that someone has left a bowl of ice cubes. Jared’s confused and scared—no new torture is ever good, until he learns how to bear it and what to expect. “What—” Jared starts to ask, and Master turns back to him, eyes hard.

“No talking,” he says. Jared licks his lips nervously.

“You are not to come for the next seven days.” Master dumps the ice on Jared’s groin and he hisses at the cold, watching with surprise as his cock softens.

“Since you can’t be trusted, you’ll wear this for seven days,” Master says, removing something from the armoire. Jared’s heart sinks as he realizes it’s a steel cage for his cock.

The ice starts to melt on Jared’s lap, running down his legs and mixing with the come leaking out of his ass. It’s all so uncomfortable, and he opens his mouth to protest before the look in Master’s eyes stops him.

Master dries him off with a towel and then quickly, before Jared can start to become engorged again, he slides Jared’s soft dick inside the cool chamber and snaps the base around his balls.

“Really, this is hardly a punishment,” Master says as he strokes Jared’s chest and tugs gently on his nipple rings. “Since you keep rejecting the orgasms I offer you, I’m just giving you what you want."

He starts toward the door, leaving Jared tied to the bed lying in a mess of water and come, eyes leaking tears of frustration.

“Oh, and Jared,” Master says, turning back, green eyes gleaming, “I think I’ll be doubling your dosage this week.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared spends a week in a cock cage. Jensen thinks that's the hottest thing ever.

By day seven Jared is mindless with lust. Jensen has made sure of that. He locks Jared’s head and wrists into the stocks, which have been lowered so Jared’s back is a flat plain.

“Your neck is a thing of beauty, toy,” he murmurs, caressing Jared’s throat.

Jared groans through the thick penis gag, his body rippling with desire.

Jensen pushes a narrow padded bench beneath him that lifts Jared’s hips and then secures his ankles to the legs of the bench. Jensen slicks up his fingers with lube and thrusts two of them into Jared’s helpless hole, then replaces his fingers with a thick plug.

Jared’s hands curl into helpless fists as he mewls pitifully.

“Almost time to find out if you’ve learned anything this week. By my calculations you have about two more hours left of your sentence.” Not like Jared would know, living as he does in a windowless room with no clocks. Jensen doesn’t even turn the lights down at night. Jared’s whole existence has become narrowed down to this one white room, monotonous and timeless.

On the second day of his punishment, Jensen had locked Jared in the bathroom for two hours while he made some changes to the main room. Jared had pounded his fists against the door and demanded to be let out until Jensen had stormed in, slammed the door behind him, and shoved Jared against the far wall.

Although Jared was unrestrained, he knew better than to fight back. He was slowly learning that the penalties for his insolence outweighed any possible benefits. Jensen thought maybe beating the soles of his feet with a cane until he couldn’t walk had done the trick. (And oh, how Jensen had loved watching him crawl until the soreness in his feet subsided.)

“Not another word,” he’d snapped, gripping Jared’s jaw. “I’m having some workmen install a present for you.” His grip changed to a soothing caress, and he’d been delighted to see how the boy leaned into his touch.

“We can’t have them seeing you, now can we? They might get ideas about playing with my things.”

“You must have flunked out of preschool,” Jared mutters, even as his mouth seeks to draw Jensen’s fingers in and suck them.

When Jared had been released from the bathroom, his eyes had widened with surprise at the large flat screen TV that had been mounted on the wall across from his bed.

“Like I said,” Jensen said smugly. “A gift for you.” Then he pushed Play on the remote tucked in his pocket and watched Jared swallow hard as the screen came alive with the image of a man being face-fucked through a ring gag.

“Too bad it only gets one channel,” Jensen had laughed, patting his toy’s thigh affectionately.

The television would switch on and off randomly throughout the day and night, and Jensen made sure Jared knew he was expected to stop what he was doing and watch it whenever it was on. Jensen had set up the feed so the programming varied from depraved sex acts to vanilla fuck-and-suck movies to sexual torture.

Jensen had loved positioning Jared on all fours facing the TV and then fucking into him slow and deep while Jared watched a man being whipped with a tawse. As Jensen gripped his hips with bruising force and drove into him faster and faster, Jared had apologized over and over, promising to be good if Jensen would let him come.

“Please take it off, take it off,” Jared pleaded as Jensen’s cock thrust against his prostate ruthlessly.

“Hush slut,” Jensen had said, groaning as he shot his load into Jared’s quivering ass. “It’s only day three.”

 

Now Jensen studies his fuck-toy, who’s spread wide and wriggling his narrow hips helplessly against the padded bench. He hefts Jared’s balls, which hang low and heavy with unspent cum.

“I think maybe one of my formulas is causing you to produce more semen than normal,” he says thoughtfully, rolling Jared’s balls between his fingers. “I’ll have a word with my chemist. We can do more research on that later.”

Jared whimpers.

“So I have one question for you, toy. Have you learned your lesson?” Jensen asks, releasing Jared’s balls.

“Effffsh!”

“We’ll see.” Jensen says. Methodically he checks all the locks securing Jared in place, and then he steps in front of Jared, smiles wickedly, and pulls a feather from his pocket.

“EFFFFSH!”

“That’s enough. You still have…one hour and fifty minutes.” He runs the feather lightly down Jared’s back and swirls it around his balls. “How should we pass the time?”

 

When time is almost up (and really, Jensen thinks, who could blame him for jumping the gun by a few minutes?), he carefully unlocks the stocks, removes the restraints on Jared’s ankles, and lifts him from the bench. Jared sags into him, eyes unfocused, mumbling nonsense around the gag.

“You’ve been very good, toy. I love how hot you look, all needy like this. Are you ready for your reward?” Jensen asks as he unbuckles the gag from Jared’s sweaty and disheveled hair. Jared looks up at him, eyes huge and pleading.

“Hmm. Did you perfect the wounded puppy look before you came to stay with me?” he asks, ruffling Jared’s damp hair. “I think you probably did.” He hands Jared a bottle of water and watches as he drinks it gratefully. Then he pushes Jared towards the large bed in the center of the room. He strips off his clothes and scatters them about, pleased to see Jared stooping to pick up each item and fold it neatly.

“Good toy. There might be hope for you yet,” Jensen says as he stretches out on the bed, leaning back against a mound of pillows propped against the headboard. He fists his cock lazily and pats the bed for Jared to join him.

“There is one way, and only one way, that I will take off that cage and let you come,” Jensen says. “Do you understand?”

Jared clears his throat. “Yes Master,” he whispers.

“Good.” Jared watches avidly as Jensen continues to stroke his cock

“So far I’ve had to put a lot of effort into fucking what’s mine,” Jensen says. “Tie you up so you don’t fight me, whip you so you learn obedience. Now I want you to do the work.”

Jared’s eyes travel from Jensen’s thick cock up to his face.

“I’m not going to restrain you. If you want to come, you’re going to impale yourself on my cock willingly and ride me like you appreciate all that I’m giving you.”

 

Jared struggles to concentrate on his Master’s instructions through the buzzing in his brain. He grips his Master’s cock to hold it still and then eases down until he’s fully seated in Master’s lap. With a groan he lifts himself slowly, thighs trembling, and then lowers himself again. His hands travel restlessly over Master’s taut stomach, the curve of his pecs, his pebbled nipples. Every touch is a revelation, every bit of contact a gift. Suddenly he can’t get enough, and he shifts his hips desperately, grinding down on Master’s dick deeper and harder, hips moving frantically.

How could he ever have turned this down, denied his Master this pleasure?

Master stays resting against the headboard, arms behind his head, watching him with a satisfied smirk.

“Please Master, please take it off, please.” He rolls his hips, harder and faster, clenching his ass.

“Are you going to be good, toy?”

“So …unh…so good.”

“Are you going to do what I say?”

“Anything! Anything you say!” His breathing is shallow and ragged. He bounces up and down on Master’s cock frantically, pushing up and driving down on Master’s cock again, again, again.

Master sits up a little then, opening his palm so Jared can see the tiny silver key cradled in his hand.

“Whenever I say it?”

“Please Master! Yes! I’ll be good! So good, so good, so good,” he chants in time to the rhythm of his rocketing hips.

And finally, finally Master removes the cage and tosses it to the floor. Jared starts to reach for his cock, which is filling up and hardening quickly, then thinks better of it and places his hands on the bed on either side of his calves, clutching the bedspread to prevent doing anything that will anger his Master.

“Let me come, let me come, let me come…” Jared throws his head back and closes his eyes.

“Look at me.”

He does, eyes snapping to his Master’s.

“Good toy. You can come when you’re ready.”

And oh, Jared could weep as he finally comes, shooting long ropes of milky cum all over his Master’s chest, shooting so far and so hard that some even lands on Master’s surprised face.

“Thank you Master, thank you,” he sobs gratefully.

Master grabs his chest and pushes him over so that Jared’s on his back, head hanging over the side of the bed, cock still dribbling cum. Master’s hips are like pistons as he seeks his own orgasm, soon exploding into Jared with a growl. As his hips shudder and still, he bites down gently on Jared’s exposed throat, sucking a bruise to the surface of his skin.

“You’re welcome, toy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared irritates Jensen. Jensen punishes Jared with irritants.

“M-master?”

“Do you know why you’re being punished today, toy?” Jensen asks, as he snaps on a pair of rubber gloves.

Jared looks up at him with wide, frightened eyes but says nothing. He’s on his hands and knees, with his wrist and ankle cuffs secured to heavy rings drilled into the polished hardwood floor. His cock hangs heavy and thick between his legs.

Jensen has been very happy with Jared’s progress; lately Jensen has been able to significantly reduce the amount of drugs that keep Jared needy and cock-hungry. With simple classical conditioning, Jared’s dick begins to swell as soon as he hears the click of the lock on his door.

Good old Pavlov, Jensen thinks.

Still, it’s nice to have the drugs handy when he wants to prove a point. Or just because. He really does love watching Jared lose his mind with lust.

“Did you do something to make me mad yesterday?” Jensen continues, holding up a rather large ass plug for Jared to see.

“I don’t like enemas,” Jared says, lowering his eyes to the ground.

“Well, that doesn’t make me mad. I don’t care if you like them.” He kneels on the ground in front of Jared and lifts his chin to look into his eyes.

“What makes me mad is when you push me away and then try to hide under the bed.”

Jared’s lip trembles. Jensen thinks fondly that he looks very pretty when he’s trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry Master. I promise not to do it again.”

“I know you’re sorry, toy. But if I punish you I think we can both be sure you won’t upset me again.” He pets Jared’s soft brown hair, which has grown longer and wilder with his confinement.

“You want to please me, don’t you?”

“Yes Master.”

“And if I think you need to be punished, to make you a better sex toy, then you want to be punished, right?”

“Right, Master.” He lowers his head again and soft tears begin to splash on the floor between his cuffed hands. “Please punish my ass.”

Jensen stands and turns to the mixing bowl he brought with him. He dips a paintbrush into the bowl and begins applying the plug liberally with the thick liquid inside.

“I give you enemas because I like to have you clean for me,” he says.

Jared’s eyes follow the motion of the brush—a dip in the metal bowl, a gentle stroke along the surface of the plug.

“And sometimes I give them to you because they’re good for you.”

Jared is nearly hypnotized by the soft movements of the paintbrush, moving almost sensuously over the 8” dildo.

“And sometimes I give them to you because I love to see you squirm and beg and cry.”

Jared’s limbs quiver in nervous anticipation; his traitorous cock swells even further.

“But really, it doesn’t matter why. What matters is you do what I say.”

Dip. Stroke. Dip. Stroke.

“If I want you to have an enema, then youwant to have an enema.”

Dip. Stroke.

“So I’ve come up with a solution—literally—that will make you want to have one. “ Jensen pauses in his methodical application to give Jared a devilish smile. Really want to have one.” He holds the glistening plug up to the light, checking to see that the surface is entirely covered.

“Please don’t, Master, I’m so sorry!” Jared cries, trying to twist in his cuffs, but Jensen ignores him. He circles behind Jared, and takes out the dildo that is already stuffing his hole. With a damp cloth he wipes up some of the excess lube and then swiftly slides in the freshly painted plug until it’s seated firmly between Jared’s cheeks. He pats Jared’s ass affectionately and then stands back to watch, snapping off the gloves and discarding them in the empty mixing bowl.

 

 

Jared is still for about five seconds, and Jensen thinks his toy probably has time to wonder if the build-up to this particular torment will not be quite as bad as the execution, until…there it is.

It starts with a guttural moan low in Jared’s throat, followed by more intense wriggling against the bolts on the floor. His hips begin to shift back and forth, side to side as his discomfort grows.

“Please …it feels strange,” Jared whimpers.

Jensen continues to watch silently. Jared’s hard-on is flagging as he wriggles his hips in a futile attempt to escape the irritating solution that’s being absorbed into the tender lining of his ass. Jensen’s own cock is sitting up and taking interest. A low thrum of pleasure coils in Jensen’s belly as he watches Jared flex his ass as though to expel the invading plug.

Jensen can see the moment when the sensations tip over from mild discomfort to a fiery burn. Jared suddenly shoots forward in his bonds as though he can crawl away from the maddening, invading itch of the special lotion that covers the plug. He almost falls on his face but Jensen is there to lift him by his hair and push him back into place.

“Keep still,” he says. “If you don’t hold your position the plug stays in longer.”

“Noooooo,” Jared moans, writhing helplessly. “Please no, pleeeease...”

“Shhh,” Jensen sooths, brushing tears away from Jared’s cheeks.

“Burns, m’sorry, sorry,” Jared sobs. But he holds his position.

“It will keep getting worse for awhile,” Jensen says as he takes his cock from his pants and starts stroking. He fucks into his fist faster and faster as he watches Jared moan and squirm.

“Please…out…please….’nma…” Jared mumbles, dissolving into incoherence.

“You’re so fucking pretty when you beg, toy,” Jensen growls. “Keep begging.”

“Please…’ster…anything …anything anything...”

Jensen holds his cock just in front of Jared’s open mouth, the hot, agonized breaths creating a delicious warmth on the tip.

“’Nythg…” Jared begs, struggling against the maddening burning sensations in his ass.

With a few more quick, hard strokes Jensen shoots his load onto Jared’s upturned face, aiming for his open, panting mouth. He hisses with pleasure as he takes in the sight of his slave’s lovely face painted in cum. The tip of Jared’s tongue peeks out to catch some as it dribbles down his flushed cheek, and Jensen groans at the sight.

“Good boy,” Jensen says hoarsely. “Such a good boy.” He stuffs his dick back into his pants.

Jared’s spasms slow and his breathing evens out as he enters the space in his mind where he can cope with Jensen’s more creative attentions.

“…boy?” Jared mumbles before he zones out completely.

Jensen traces a finger through the cooling jizz on Jared’s face and brushes it against Jared’s soft pink lips.

“Sometimes,” Jensen concedes, standing.

“I’ll be back in an hour to clean you out,” he says he walks towards the door.

Behind him Jared breathes, deeply, in…out…in…out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tests Jared. Lap sex ensues.

Carlos pushes open the door to the attic “guest” room to see the boss’s new favorite pastime in the middle of the floor doing push-ups. Naked and gleaming with sweat, he finishes his set and then collapses onto his knees and finally looks to the door.

As he catches sight of Carlos, a series of emotions flash across his face, from fear to confusion to hope, then back to fear. He scrambles to his feet and backs toward the far wall.

“You’re the guy from the club.”

“Guilty,” Carlos says, pushing off the door and advancing towards Jared.

“You were talking to Rick. You drugged me…You’re the reason I’m here!”

“And you’re the reason Jensen has been letting his business obligations slide.”

“Jensen?”

“Oh, right,” Carlos says, rolling his eyes. “You probably know him as ‘master’.”

Carlos can tell from ten feet away that Jared’s heart is about to beat right out of his chest.

“What d-do you want?” Jared asks, trying to look brave although his voice is trembling.

Carlos looks slowly down Jared’s long, tall body and then back up to his face.

“Relax, kid. I’m not gonna hurt you. That’s Jensen’s thing.” Three more steps and he’s just inches away from all that naked skin. He reaches out a hand and pulls at the heavy silver chain connecting Jared’s nipple rings. Although he’s almost a head shorter than Jared, neither of them is in any doubt about who’s in control in this room.

“Don’t—”

“Hoped Jensen would’ve given me a taste of you by now,” Carlos says. “I’ve heard exceptional things about that hot mouth of yours.”

He stops tugging at the nipple chain and wraps his hand slowly around Jared’s neck. “And you look like you were made to deep-throat cock. He’s been awfully selfish with you. Considering I’m the one that found you.”

“Please go away,” Jared groans. “I’m gonna be in so much trouble.”

Carlos gives Jared’s dick a long, slow stroke, running his thumb over the velvety tip.

“Well now, nobody has to know I’m here.” Stroke, squeeze. “Jensen is meeting with stockholders for one of his more legitimate businesses.”

“Not allowed to …” Jared says, fighting to control his erection.

“I just figured, you know, we’re in a position to help each other out.” He slides his hands around Jared’s hips and grips his ass cheeks, prying them apart. Jared tries to push him away.

“Hold still,” Carlos snaps, and Jared stills immediately. Carlos spins him around so he’s facing the wall, and places Jared’s hands flat against the white surface, even with his face.

“Anyway, he always gives me his sloppy seconds. I’m just getting tired of waiting.”

“What did you do to my boyfriend?”

Carlos teases a finger around the rim of Jared’s hole and Jared hisses, resting his forehead against the wall.

“Oh, kid,” Carlos says. “He’s probably partying around the world with the money I paid for you.”

Jared squeezes his eyes closed. “Wasn’t his to sell.”

“Not my place to care.” He slides the tip of his index finger into Jared’s hole. “Anyway, it’s really about buying his silence. Nobody else in the world knows or cares where you are.”

His other hand grips Jared’s hard-on. “So why don’t you give me what you’re giving your ‘master’ so freely, and maybe I can help you out.”

“You can’t help me.”

“Not true.” One hand moves up and down Jared’s cock with firm, sure strokes, the other angles deeper and deeper in his ass, finds the right spot, and then strokes there as well.

“God… stop it…not allowed…”

“Jensen’ll get sick of you soon, kid,” Carlos says, picking up speed with both hands. “Then, who knows? Maybe he sells you off to one of his shadier acquaintances. Maybe you end up shark bait in the ocean.”

Jared shudders, but says nothing.

“But maybe I can help, maybe I can get you set up someplace nice.” He leans forward and licks the sweat off of Jared’s shoulder, continuing to pump Jared’s cock with his fist and stroke inside of him. “You help me out, maybe you’ll even be able to see sunlight again.”

Jared is breathing heavily but holds his body still, resisting the urge to fuck into Carlos’ hand.

“No? Not gonna come for me like the good little slut you’re supposed to be?”

Nothing.

Finally, Carlos removes his finger and gives Jared’s cock a last, painful squeeze.

“Maybe another time, kid.”

He whistles as he strolls into the bathroom, washes his hands, and heads for the door. He looks over his shoulder one last time from the doorway, but Jared hasn’t moved.

 

 

“Well?” Jensen asks later.

“Man, I know you have a camera hidden in that room.”

Jensen chuckles. “Try five. Walk me through it anyway.”

“He refused to touch me, didn’t shoot off when I was giving it to him with both hands. But I don’t think he’s gonna tell you I stopped by. Seemed pretty freaked out about becoming chum.”

“There’s no sharks in Peru.”

“Don’t think he knows that.”

“All right, Carlos. Thanks.”

“So, about my reward…”

“Forget it. I’m not ready to share. Not with you anyway.”

 

 

Jensen is sitting on the large armless loveseat in the corner. Jared kneels on his lap while he attaches the straps on Jared’s thighs to his ankle cuffs. He’s already clipped Jared’s arms behind his back with thick leather cuffs so each hand cups the opposite elbow, which causes him to arch his back in a way Jensen finds terribly sexy. Now with his strong legs hobbled in this fashion, Jared can’t do much more than wriggle in place.

“So beautiful like this,” Jensen murmurs. “So fucking helpless. My hot little worm on a hook.”

Jared wriggles again, helplessly aroused.

Jensen had wheeled in a large mirror when he entered that day and stood it in front of the sofa. Now he can watch every expression on Jared’s face while he takes him from behind. He can see how Jared’s cock is begging to be touched, swollen and leaking already.

He’s been using plugs with less frequency so Jared’s ass stays a tight, firm sleeve for his cock, and he takes the time now to lube up two fingers and press them in. Jared moans and tries to push back, but with his legs bound like they are he has no momentum; all he can do is rock back and forth in small, short bursts.

“Careful, toy. You don’t want to lose your balance, fall on that silly nose of yours.”

Jared makes a face at the mirror, but holds still, waiting to be filled.

Jensen braces his back against the soft leather of the chair and pulls Jared to him so his back is to Jensen’s chest, hole lined up with Jensen’s cock. Then he wraps one arm around Jared’s hips and the other across his broad chest and pulls.

Jared groans, throwing his head back and exposing his long throat.

“So hot,” Jensen growls as he pushes in deep. “Can’t move. Have to take what I give you.”

Jared tries to push back onto Jensen’s cock but he’s helpless, finally forced to be still and surrender to the sensations that Jensen allows him. Jensen pushes up into tight heat, shivering with want. He pounds into Jared’s hot ass for several moments, watching expressions of lust and need play across Jared’s face. Jensen knows with one command, he could make Jared come undone.

Instead, he slows down to just the gentlest roll of his hips, leans his chin on Jared’s shoulder, and whispers, “Were you a good toy today?”

Just the slightest hesitation. “I tried.”

“You tried to be good?”Buried to the hilt in Jared’s ass, with just the smallest rock, rock, rock, hand across Jared’s chest teasing an engorged nipple.

“Y-yes, Master.”

“But…?” His other hand slides down further, kneading Jared’s balls.

“I…I almost came. I didn’t want to!”

“Hmm. Maybe we’ll have to do some remedial training in coming on command.”

Jared sags a little.

“Yes, Master.”

Jensen starts grinding his dick into Jared’s hot channel again, slick fingers massaging Jared’s dick.

“I…I…” Jared moans in time with their thrusts.

“You, you what?” Jensen asks as he scrapes his teeth along Jared’s shoulder.

Jared groans, desperately trying position his ass so Jensen’s cock will rub against his prostate again.

“I need to come…please…”

“Right now?”

“Please?”

“This very minute?” And the head of Jensen’s cock nudges at that bundle of nerves again, again, again.

“Nnngggh pleeeease??”

“It’s okay, toy. You can come.”

Jared’s ass clenches violently as long ropes of semen spool all over his chest and belly.

“Good boy, such a…”Jensen gasps as he follows him over in hot pulsing shudders of pleasure. He clutches at Jared’s chest, biting hard on his shoulder.

When Jared’s tight ass has milked Jensen dry, he collapses back against the chair, feeling sweaty and wrecked. For several minutes the only sounds are their harsh gasps.

“I’m sorry.” Jared finally says in a low, breathless voice.

“For?” He meets Jared’s fretful eyes in the mirror.

“I…your friend came to see me. Today, yesterday, I don’t know.” Jensen lifts Jared’s hips a little to allow his cock to slip out.

“He told me he could do things for me.” Jared’s shoulders flex and pull against the leather binding his arms.

Jensen runs one hand through Jared’s wild, damp hair, the other lazily rubbing Jared’s cum into his skin.

“Things like…”

Jared lowers his head. “He told me he could let me see the sun again.”

“I see.” His hand strokes the soft skin of Jared’s inner thigh, which a prolonged tickling session with one of Jensen’s feathers had revealed to be particularly sensitive. “Look at me.”

Jared keeps his head lowered but lifts his eyes to meet Jensen’s in the mirror.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jensen asks as he detaches the straps connecting Jared’s ankles to his thighs.

“Because…because you could let me see the sun again too. If you wanted.”

He studies Jared’s face in the mirror. Jared meets his gaze briefly, hopefully, and then looks down at the floor with mournful eyes.

“Stand up, sweet boy,” Jensen says, pinching Jared’s ass. “Gotta find you a leash if I wanna take you out.”

A wide, infectious smile breaks out across Jared’s face. Jensen is surprised to see that he has dimples.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen plays a game. Jared loses.

Jared has been so well-behaved since Jensen started leading him on occasional walks through the gardens and allowing him supervised use of the pool that Jensen is having a hard time coming up with reasons to punish him. And Jensen really, really likes finding reasons to punish Jared.

Of course, he doesn’t really need any grounds to torment his special fuck toy—nothing beyond his own dark impulses—but it’s always more fun if Jared feels complicit, feels like he’s earned it somehow.

“Today’s game is an easy one, toy,” Jensen says as he draws an X on the wall with a grease pencil. “I have every confidence you can win.”

Jared looks doubtful.

Jensen draws another X parallel to the first, about six and a half feet further down the wall, and then gestures for Jared to join him.

“The rules are simple,” he says as nudges Jared to step onto the thin ceramic sheet he’s placed against the wall. He positions Jared’s head so that the tip of his nose just brushes against the wall. Then he pulls Jared’s left hand away from his body and rests it against one of the Xs.

“You keep these centimos on those Xs for one hour.” He slides the first coin into position and then places Jared’s index finger over it before moving to place the other coin.

“You can only use your pointer finger. In fact, make a fist of the rest of your hands.”

When Jared does, the coins clatter to the ground and he flinches.

“It’s okay, toy. The timer hasn’t started yet.”

Jared clenches his hands into fists and then draws out his pointer fingers. Jensen moves him into position again and replaces the coins.

“The only parts of your body that can touch the wall are your nose and your fingers.”

Jared draws in a breath and eases his chest back gently. He already has to strain his arms just to reach the Xs Jensen drew.

“If those coins are still there at the end of the hour, you win. Drop the coins, I win.”

“What do I win?” Jared asks cautiously.

Jensen runs his strong hands along Jared’s outstretched arms.

“We’ll figure that out later.”

Jared knows then that there’s no way he’s going to be allowed to win this game.

“What if you win?”

“One day in the cock cage for each minute you should have kept the coin in place.”

Jared groans.

“Don’t pout, fuck toy. I won’t make you wear the barbed cage.”

Jared shifts his stance so he’s balanced evenly on the balls and heels of his feet, and then takes a deep breath. Jensen pulls out a stopwatch.

“Starting…now.”

Jensen watches as the tension seems to leave Jared’s face and flow into his triceps, his mind letting go as he focuses on nothing but his arms, the coins, pleasing his master.

He knows Jared is strong, hell, Jensen’s watched him do enough pushups. Jared could probably pull off this challenge without too much difficulty, if Jensen didn't intervene.

Jensen moves over to the love seat to watch and wait. Ten minutes pass. Another 20. Jared’s strong arms exhibit only the smallest of tremors, but Jensen can tell he’s uncomfortable.

“You’re doing so well, toy,” Jensen says as his stopwatch reaches the 30 minute mark. “I know your muscles must be aching, and you’re only halfway there. The urge to drop your arms must be terrible,” he says sympathetically.

Jensen crosses the room and kneels behind Jared. “Would it help you take your mind off your discomfort if I licked your balls?”

Jared’s cock twitches but he maintains his silence.

Instead, Jensen fiddles with a knob on the side of the ceramic sheet before rising to his feet again.

It doesn’t take long for the electric coils to heat up. Not hot enough to burn the soles of Jared’s feet, just hot enough to be unpleasant.

“Master?” Jared whispers.

“Don’t worry. It won’t get much hotter than 110 degrees. I don’t think. Just like standing barefoot on black asphalt on a hot day.”

He takes his seat again and watches Jared shift slowly from the heels of his feet to the balls. The placement of his arms doesn’t allow him to lift either foot completely without upsetting his balance. His tremors in his arms are more noticeable, but the coins never leave their marks.

“Do you remember asphalt, toy? Roads? Sidewalks?”

Jared whimpers as he rocks slowly back and forth.

With 20 minutes to go he moves to stand behind Jared. He can feel the heat of the electric surface leach up into his shoes, and he’s impressed anew with his slave’s tenacity.

He runs his hands down Jared’s well-muscled back and then gently pries his cheeks apart.

“…’s…not…fair….” Jared mutters. His arms are quivering now.

“My game. My rules.” He continues massaging Jared’s ass, occasionally running a finger between his legs to gently caress his scrotum.

“Such a good toy. Maybe next time we’ll see how well you manage with a vibrator up your ass.”

Sweat trickles down Jared’s face, dampening his hair.

“You…suck…,” Jared says through gritted teeth.

“Not often. That’s really more in your job description.”

At the five minute mark, Jensen decides it’s time to make his move. He’s almost impressed enough with Jared’s perseverance to let him finish the challenge unmolested, but the thought of fucking Jared while he’s imprisoned in his cock cage is just too delicious to pass up. He bends his head underneath Jared’s spread arms and delicately licks the sensitive flesh of his armpit. Jared jumps like he’s been smacked with a cane, and the coins tumble to the polished hardwood floor and roll off in separate directions. Jared thunks his head against the wall and lowers his shaking arms. He hasn’t been officially dismissed so he stays pressed to the wall, alternately lifting one leg off the hot surface and then the other.

“How long?”

“Only five minutes left. Impressive.”

“So…five days?”

Jensen is pleased to note that just the threat of the cock cage has Jared’s dick standing at attention.

“Check your math. There were two coins, so by my calculations that’s ten days.”

“Fuck you, Jensen.”

“That’s Master to you, fuck toy, and don’t you forget it. Just for that, one day in the ball gag. Stay put.”

As Jensen crosses to the cabinet to collect his toys, he notices Jared looking towards the bathroom, as though he wants to run inside, bar the door, and rub one out while he still can.

Oh, do it, Jensen thinks, gleefully imagining punishments he can add to Jared’s sentence. But, Jared turns his head back to the blank white wall, hands clenched into fists, still shifting from one foot to the other.

Jensen collects the gag and the cage from the armoire, along with one of the instant cold packs he’s begun stocking and a fresh bottle of water laced with the special elixir that makes Jared insane with lust. He sets them all on the rolling cart and pushes it back to where Jared waits.

“Turn.”

Jared does, slowly, still standing on the heated coils. Jensen gestures to the cart. His green eyes glint; he loves making Jared bind himself, knows it pisses Jared off even more to be locked and bound by his own traitorous hands.

Jared studies the cart, trying to determine the proper order that won’t add more punishments to his sentence.

“You know, if you weren’t so ticklish I’d be sucking you off in the rose garden right now,” Jensen says.

Jared ignores him as he uncaps the water and drinks it all down without stopping. Jensen presses a palm to his hard cock through his jeans, thinking how hot it is to watch Jared’s long throat ripple as he swallows.

“Tonguing your heavy balls. Swallowing your needy, needy cock.”

Jared shoots him a venomous look as he clamps his teeth around the red rubber ball and then buckles it behind his head. He used to have trouble connecting the straps himself, but he’s become quite efficient with practice.

“Maybe even licking into your asshole till you come all over the flowers.”

Resolutely Jared snaps the cold pack and rests it between his thighs, closing his eyes at the frigid contact.

When he’s soft once again, he opens the large steel ring and snaps it around his balls, then eases his cock into the metal cage. He lines up the two joints until they click and then looks to Jensen, who smirks as he throws the padlock at him.

Jared catches it one handed and locks it in place. The muffled sounds he makes behind the ball gag sound a lot like “I hate you.”

“I know you love me, toy. What would you do without me?”

Once Jared’s buckled in, his cock already fighting to regain an erection that’s now impossible to achieve, Jensen orders him to face the wall again.

“Hands together, arms over your head.” Jared complies, positioning his sore arms like a diver in flight.

“You know, your little outburst is depriving me of one of my favorite things in the world—the sound of you begging. I think, as an added punishment for forcing me to gag you, you’ve earned 20 stripes with the crop. That seems fair, doesn’t it?”

“ucg…oo…”

“You’re welcome, toy.”

Jensen strolls over to the cabinet and selects his favorite riding crop, taking his time, waiting for the dosed water to kick in. He loves beating Jared while he’s rolling on Jensen’s special cocktail. He’s pretty sure that one day soon—with the right combination of conditioning and pharmaceutical enhancements—he’ll be able to get Jared to come just from having his ass whipped.

“I’m not going to tie you up. I expect you to stand perfectly still and take the punishment you’ve earned.”

He stands behind Jared and runs the crop over his smooth back. Jared has begun to shiver with longing that pierces through the prickling burn of his feet, and he looks over his shoulder with wide, pleading eyes.

“I know, toy. But how will you learn self-control if I don’t teach it to you?”

He raises the crop and brings it down across Jared’s firm ass, causing a delicious red stripe to spring up almost immediately.

Jared flinches but otherwise holds his position.

Jensen aims carefully and brings the crop down in the exact same spot. Three times. Five. Ten.

Jensen has very good aim.

When he’s finished he tosses the crop aside and runs his hands over the raised red welt. Tears have been streaming down Jared’s face steadily for the past five minutes, but still he grinds his confined dick into the wall searching for some—any—relief.

Jensen tugs Jared’s hips back until he’s standing on the edge of the heated mat. Jensen doesn’t want to singe his own feet, after all. Then he taps Jared’s ankles until they’re spread improbably wide, bringing his ass level with Jensen’s groin.

“Gonna fuck you now, toy,” Jensen says as he pulls Jared’s hips back and grinds against his striped ass. “Made me wait a long time today to fuck you.”

Jared snorts.

“You want two days in the gag? You know food and water is a privilege, right?” He asks as he strips off his shirt and kicks out of his jeans.

“So fucking hot,” Jensen says, working in one, two slick fingers and tugging on Jared’s bound balls. Jared sobs, a raw and broken sound that electrifies Jensen.

“Want it?” Jensen asks as he thrusts in with one sharp push. “This what you want? This what you need?” He pulls halfway out and then thrusts in again, twisting his hips to reach Jared’s prostate. He continues fucking into Jared for several minutes as Jared braces his arms against the wall and shoves back desperately.

When he’s close, his orgasm threatening to overtake his senses, Jensen crashes against Jared, no longer caring about the heated flooring. He shoves Jared against the wall and grinds in, mercilessly pounding Jared’s hips into the wall with force that will probably leave bruises.

“This. What. You. Want?” Jensen asks again, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips. Behind his gag Jared is pleading, strings of nonsense syllables spilling out, and Christ, the sound of Jared begging makes Jensen’s balls tighten in anticipation and his hips buck harder, deeper, faster, fingers laced through Jared’s, relentlessly pumping until he’s at the precipice and then finally over, spilling into Jared’s clenched ass with a throaty growl.

He pulls out with a wet pop and Jared whimpers at the sudden emptiness, still wriggling his ass and trying to create friction against the wall for his trapped cock. Jensen rests his forehead against Jared’s glistening back, feeling weak and blissed out, slowly becoming aware of the uncomfortable heat against the soles of his feet.

“God. Jared,” he groans.

Jared stills beneath him, surprised or maybe confused. He squeezes Jensen’s fingers between his own. It’s been a long time since anyone spoke his name aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared prepares for a night out.

“Guess what, toy? We’re going out for a night on the town,” Jensen says as he enters Jared’s room.

Jared is standing in some sort of complicated one-legged yoga pose, and Jensen takes a minute to admire the view.

Jared eyes him warily as he unfolds his legs and rises to his full height. “Great. You can drop me off at the airport.”

Jensen laughs. “Funny. Toy still has a sense of humor.” He throws Jared a pair of pants and a small bag. “I want you cleaned inside and out. Make yourself pretty.”

Jared pulls a bottle of oil from the bag and examines it closely, probably looking for some sort of trick that will leave him writhing on the floor.

“Where are we going?”

“One of my business associates is having a party on her yacht tonight. Fuck-toys and slaves welcome.”

Jared grips the bottle tightly to his chest, letting out a shaky breath.

“Are you--? Will they--?” He’s suddenly terrified of being in a room full of predatory Jensens. Of being fucked by them, in front of them. Sold to them. Thrown into the hostile ocean as they watch.

Jared collapses to his knees, shaking. “Please Master. Please don’t take me there. Please don’t leave me there. I’ll be better, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but it hadn’t been this. He’d thought Jared might enjoy a night out of his white-walled prison.

He admits to himself though, that it’s been a while since he kept a sex slave as long as he’d kept Jared, and he’s maybe forgotten what to expect. The fear. The denial. The anger. The bargaining.

“Hush child,” he says, smoothing Jared’s hair. “If you’re good, if you’re very good, I promise I won’t leave you there.”

It’s all, it’s the best Jared can hope for since he awoke so many months ago in this prison, and he kisses the tops of Jensen’s leather boots in gratitude.

“Thank you. Thank you.”

“Let’s get you ready,” Jensen says gently.

Jared is a bundle of nerves as he gives himself an enema, as he washes off in the shower. Surely nothing good can come of meeting more of Jensen’s friends? Still he takes his preparations seriously, toweling dry his hair, shimmying into the tight boot-cut pants that mold to his ass and muscular thighs. He finds a stick of kohl in the bag Jensen had provided and outlines his lower eyelids as he’d done when he was young and first hitting the gay bars in Dallas. Finally he rubs the musky oil into the bare skin of his shoulders and chest until he shines, and then he kneels in front of the door and rests his forehead on the hardwood floor, awaiting Jensen’s return.

When the door snicks open an hour later, he feels sick with fear. Maybe it was all a joke Jensen was playing and he’s about to be thrown off a pier into shark infested waters. Carlos’ threats swirl around his brain, threatening to send him scurrying under the bed to hide, the surest way to spend the next several days in some kind of agony or another. Unless you’re thrown off the pier.

“Goddamn,” Jensen says, raking his eyes over Jared’s subservient form. “You look hotter than the sun.”

“Thank you Master.”

“Over the spanking bench. Now.” Jensen growls and Jared hurries to comply.

Jensen doesn’t bother tying him down, he just yanks Jared’s soft black pants down to his ankles and rubs lube quickly onto his cock. He shudders as he grinds his way into Jared.

“So fucking gorgeous.,” Jensen says, snapping his hips. The angle is right and Jared, only a few days out of the cock cage, is desperate for release.

“Master, can I—”

“No,” Jensen says. “Not yet. Want you horny tonight. Want you wanting.” He continues slamming into Jared’s tight ass and Jared whimpers, needy and aching, but maintains his self control.

It doesn’t take long before Jensen is shooting his come into Jared, hot white streaks that paint Jared’s insides. Jensen’s hips still as his cock continues pulsing, deep in Jared’s bowels.

When Jensen pulls out he quickly reaches for the butt plug and maneuvers it into place. He attaches the plug to a chastity belt and then clicks the padlock.

“Nobody’s fucking you tonight, not without my say so.”

Jared moans, his hips still thrusting as he silently begs for release.

“Gonna carry my come in your ass all night so you don’t forget who you belong to.”

He pulls Jared upright by his hair spins him around. He snaps a silver ring around Jared’s tight balls, and Jared whimpers in response.

“That includes your mouth. Put in the cock gag.”

Jared does, jaws stretching around the invading gag, and Jensen locks that too. Then he pulls Jared’s pants back up and slaps him on the ass.

“Let’s roll, fucktoy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared to a party on a yacht. Things go awry.

The soft evening breeze blows Jared’s hair away from his face. He’s wearing only the black pants Jensen provided, he doesn’t even have any shoes, and though the tropical night is balmy he shivers. Jensen reaches up and removes the blindfold he had placed on Jared back at the mansion, tossing it into the backseat of the limo, and clips a leash to his black leather collar.

“C’mon, toy,” Jensen says, tugging him forward.

Jared hasn’t seen the night sky in ages, not since Rick had taken him to this “really special club” he knew about and sold him off to Carlos. Now he looks up at the stars with wonder as Jensen steers him towards the yacht, bedecked with glowing lanterns that illuminate the deck.

Jared sees happy, smiling people greeting each other with handshakes and hugs. As they draw closer, he realizes that about half of the people are wearing sparkly dresses and pressed suits, while the other half are wearing…almost nothing. He stops in his tracks, panicked all over again at the surroundings, the water, the sheer number of different people with different faces after only looking at Jensen for so long. The Masters and their slaves, so many Masters and so many slaves. Trembling, he leans into Jensen for reassurance and Jensen rubs his arm and tugs his leash to get him moving again.

Just before they reach the dock Jensen pulls him aside. He reaches into his pocket and produces the thinnest silver chain Jared’s ever seen. “Hands behind your back.”

Jared turns his back to Jensen and presses his wrists together. Jensen threads the tiny chain between the D-rings on his leather cuffs.

“You have an inch of play,” Jensen says, running his hands up Jared’s muscular arms and giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“You do not want that chain to snap tonight, toy. Trust me.” Jensen’s voice is dark with promise, it’s the voice Jared hears just before some fresh new hell is visited upon him.

Jared realizes very quickly that this is going to be different than his usual bindings. He can just barely grasp one hand with the other, and that’s the only reminder he’s going to have not to shift his arms around too much. If he breathes too deeply the fragile chain will probably break. It’s like being tied up with a spider web and then told not to disturb it.

He turns back around, resolute. Jensen’s eyes are sparkling. “Let’s go meet my friends.”

 

 

The walk up the gangplank has Jared nearly panicking. He feels off-kilter because his arms are clasped behind his back, and he’s terrified of overbalancing and falling into the water below. He wonders if he would snap the chain to save himself, or if he’s been so well-trained by Jensen at this point that he would just sink to the bottom of the bay and drown.

As they climb onto the deck Jared hears dozens of voices greeting his Master, asking Jensen where he’s been keeping himself, but he can only stare at his naked toes and shiver. Some part of his brain that never grew up hopes that if he can’t see them, they can’t see him.

“Well well well,” a woman purrs, lifting his chin a little so she can get a better look at his face. Jared can see from the corner of his eye that she’s small and dark and would be lovely if not for the cruel glint in her eye. He begins to tremble and his heart rate quickens.

She turns his head from side to side but he tries to keep his eyes fixed on the ground. He’s not sure if he’s allowed to look people in the eye here, Jensen really doesn’t train him on all those “bullshit d/s details” as he calls them, except for his insistence on being called Master. Jared has not been trained to present himself in different positions or sink to his knees when Jensen enters his rooms. He has gleaned— from things Jensen has said and from the intermittent X-rated movies that play on his TV—that he’s different from other sex slaves, willing sex slaves, because of those details. He was bought (stolen) against his will, and now he lives an isolated existence in Jensen’s attic, waiting to be fucked or tortured depending on Jensen’s whims. Hoping to be fucked or tortured to relieve his boredom. Either way he doesn’t get a whole lot of say in the matter.

That his kidnapper is able to wring from Jared the most intense orgasms he’s ever experienced is a fact that still infuriates him, even as he slips deeper into subservience day by day.

“Hello Elena,” Jensen says smoothly. “Do you like my new toy?”

“No wonder you’ve been staying home so much lately,” she says, taking in Jared’s muscled chest and arms. His cock presses obscenely against his snug pants, still so hard it hurts even through his fear because of the tight silver ring Jensen had snapped around his balls. Jared trains his eyes on her shoes and wills himself to keep still even though every instinct is telling him to run away as fast as he can. “Are you sharing him tonight?”

“Not tonight, no,” Jensen says.

“You just wanted to show him off, you smug bastard,” Elena says. She traces the circle of one of Jared’s nipple rings, careful not to touch his actual flesh.

“I just thought he could use a little fresh air.”

“You used to like sharing with me Jensen,” she pouts.

“Yes, well,” Jensen says. “You don’t take very good care of your things.”

She laughs and takes Jensen’s elbow. “Let’s get a drink,” she says steering him towards the yacht’s interior where people are milling about. Jensen pulls Jared along by his leash, and Jared is surprised to discover that he’s still capable of experiencing humiliation. He would have thought that had burned away long ago but then, he doesn’t usually have an audience apart from Jensen.

 

 

The yacht’s interior is spacious and sparsely decorated, with a bar near the stern and a triangular hot tub at the bow. The windows are lined with creamy leather couches, and large gold and copper cushions are scattered along the floor. It reminds him of Jeannie’s bottle, though the colors are not so garish.

Jensen leads him to a leather couch that looks buttery soft, although Jared knows better than to sit on it. Instead he carefully kneels down in front of Jensen, mindful of the silvery thread connecting his wrists, and waits for orders while he watches people’s feet. Every so often he will peek up through his hair and look around the room until something makes his heart skitter with fear and he goes back to studying the floor.

The more he looks around though, the more his embarrassment fades as he realizes how many other slaves are gagged, and how many are bound, and how many aren’t wearing anything at all. Naked women are circulating through the crowd, carrying silver serving trays filled with champagne flutes and canapés. They have matching hairstyles, scraped back into high ponytails, and they’re wearing nothing but silver stilettos and silver collars. Jared thinks they were probably hired, they look a little too perfect compared to the rest of the crowd.

Except for his Master, who is still the most beautiful person Jared’s ever seen.

He realizes that what seemed like hundreds of people when he was walking up the plank are really just a couple of dozen clothed partiers and their submissive attendants, plus the shirtless male bartenders and naked serving girls. The longer he kneels, hands clasped together at the small of his back, the safer he feels, and his overwhelming anxiety starts to slip away. He grows bolder, taking in his surroundings with more interest.

In one corner a small woman is demonstrating some sort of cattle prod on a man chained to hooks in the ceiling. He looks like he’s weeping, and Jared averts his eyes quickly. He hopes Jensen isn’t watching. They haven’t played with electricity yet and Jared doesn’t want him getting any ideas.

In the middle of the room two women are stretched out in a 69 position, furiously licking each other. They’re writhing and snarling and Jared thinks maybe they’re trying to see who can get the other off first.

To his left a male slave has been fitted with a ring gag, and Jared watches as one Master after another fucks into his mouth. He never thought he’d be grateful for the cock gag that makes his jaw ache, grateful that Jensen holds the key, but he is very glad now that he’s not going to be face-fucked until he needs to throw up.

In all the scenes going on around him, Jared can detect some willingness on the part of the slaves, some desire to please, even in the ones who seem to be suffering. He wonders if that’s how he looks when Jensen decides to lavish him with attention.

Once he looks up to see Carlos standing across the room, watching him. When their eyes meet, Carlos licks his lips and Jared’s heart rate picks up again. He presses back against Jensen’s leg and Jensen lays a reassuring hand on the back of his neck.

He starts to tune into the conversation going on around him and realizes that someone is getting ready to lead Jensen away to discuss business matters. He tenses, trying to figure out how to get back on his feet without snapping the silver chain, but Jensen strokes his hair and says “Stay, toy. The grownups are going to have a talk.”

Jared rests back on his heels again, thighs spread, his stiff cock a painful reminder that he’s not in control of even the most basic elements of his body.

Jared watches as his Master steps out onto the deck with Elena and another of his business associates, swirling a glass of scotch and puffing on a cigar. He feels very alone and very scared, and wishes he could follow Jensen.

He’s studying the plush carpet, wondering why anyone would put carpet in a boat, when a naked woman with shiny black hair crawls up to him.

“Hi, Hottie,” she says. “I haven’t seen you around the scene before. Are you new?”

Jared turns to look at her, and she laughs as she takes in the gag that’s stretching out his mouth. A thin line of drool has begun steadily running down his chin, to his complete mortification.

“Sorry, I forgot.” She bumps his shoulder. “I’m Leah. I guess you can’t tell me who you are.”

He shakes his head, realizing for the first time that Jensen hadn’t gagged him so no one would fuck his mouth. He did it so that Jared couldn’t tell a sympathetic listener that he was not a willing fucktoy, he was Jared Padalecki, formerly of Dallas, and he’d like to go home thank you very much.

“Who’s your Mistress or Master?” she asks, looking around the party.

He can still see Jensen through the window as he leans against the railing, talking animatedly to Elena and the unnamed man, and he nods his head in their direction.

“Elena?” she asks, going pale.

He shakes his head.

“Oh, Jensen? He’s super yummy.” She watches the trio on the deck for a minute before turning back to him.

“You should stay away from Elena if you can. I heard she once whipped a slave until his skin was peeling off of his back.”

Jared blanches and she says “Hey, it’s okay. Probably just some stupid rumor. Anyway, Jensen’s not leaving you here with her, right?”

Jared’s eyes are huge and fearful, and she bumps his shoulder again.

“Sorry, forget I said anything. Anyway, it looks like Jensen takes pretty good care of you. I don’t think he’d want her marking you up too badly.”

Jared bows his head and watches as a thin rivulet of drool trickles down to pool on the floor.

She looks him up and down and stares for a moment at the outline of his swollen cock, which has been steadily leaking for awhile now as it grazes against his soft pants. As he follows her gaze he’s ashamed to see a wet spot by the head of his dick, and he feels a hot flush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“You’re yummy too,” she whispers, like it’s a secret. “My Mistress has been looking for a stud to fuck me tonight, is Jensen gonna let you…?”

He starts to shrug and then remembers the delicate thread binding his wrists, and just looks at her helplessly.

“Well, a girl can hope,” she giggles. “Nice meeting you, Hottie.” She crawls away towards a tall woman in a black pantsuit near the bar, who leans over to give Leah a tender pat on the head. Jared watches them together, both looking happy and loved, and wonders how he’d feel about Jensen if they’d met in a bar, if Jensen had been gentle with him, eased him into this lifestyle.

He drops his chin to his chest and closes his eyes wearily. This party is giving him too many things to contemplate, and he wishes he were tied to his bed getting plowed by his Master. It is so much easier to feel pleasure and pain these days than it is to think.

 

Time passes, he’s not sure how much, and when he looks out the window again he doesn’t see Jensen. He whips his head around, searching the party for his Master, but doesn’t see him anywhere. He tries to tell himself to stay calm, Master wouldn’t leave him here. But maybe he did, he could have, the boat never left the dock. He starts drawing in short shallow breaths through his nose, nostrils flaring, pupils dilated with fear. Where is he? Jared closes his eyes and tries to gain control of his breathing before he passes out.

His eyes fly open a few moments later when a foot presses hard against his straining cock.

“Hi baby,” Elena says, looking down on him as she grinds her high heeled shoe into his crotch. “Been waiting for me?”

Elena grabs Jared’s leash and winds it around her tiny hand once before giving it a sharp jerk. Jared falls forward, instinctively using his hands to break his fall, and the fine silver thread is broken.

Large tears form in Jared’s eyes, he tried so hard to please his Master tonight but it was all for nothing, this horrible woman has made him fail his task and Master is going to punish him and she is going to punish him and Jared longs to be back in the safety of his white room, where he has only one tormentor to worry about and at least some idea of what to expect.

“Up, baby,” she orders. Jared casts his eyes around the cabin for Jensen but doesn’t see him anywhere.

“Don’t worry about your Master, baby, he told me to do what I wanted with you.”

Jared shakes his head frantically but she just laughs.

“I said get up.” She pulls at the leash again and he falls on the floor, bumping his chin, and if it weren’t for the cock gag he might have bitten the tip of his tongue off.

Whimpering, he pushes himself to his hands and knees and then stands. He towers over Elena by a foot and a half and he suddenly realizes that he’s not really bound, he could just flick her away like a bug and stride away from this party without ever looking back.

She must see something of this in his eyes because she snaps her fingers and two large men dressed like gladiators appear behind him, each grasping a wrist. He shakes his head, groaning through the gag, pleading “Master Master Master” which of course sounds like gibberish, but Jensen’s nowhere to be seen. The men clip his cuffs behind his back with a sturdier chain and push him towards the center of the room. With a gesture, Elena tells her minions to loop Jared’s leash through a large hook in the ceiling. It’s tight enough that he’s forced to stay on his tiptoes if he doesn’t want to slowly asphyxiate and his eyes are pleading with Elena to stop this.

“All the other slaves have been on display tonight,” she tells Jared, and the crowd that’s been slowly gathering around them. “What’s Jensen hiding from us by keeping you clothed?”

Jared tries to shake his head, say “I don’t know” but he can’t speak, can’t really move his head without cutting off his airflow, and he’s helpless as Elena slides her hands down his chest, over his hips, pushing her manicured nails beneath the fabric of his pants. Jared closes his eyes to not see, not be here, but she slaps his cheek gently and tells him to look at her.

He does, his sorrowful eyes boring into hers, begging her for mercy but she just smiles at him, a vampire’s smile without the fangs.

 

 

Jared feels the crowd of people pressing in around him, staring at him, laughing at him, and his stomach roils. He tries his best to stay on his tiptoes and follow her instructions because in Jared’s life, nothing happens without Jensen’s approval and so she must be right, Jensen must have ordered this new degradation.

“Behold Jensen’s new plaything,” Elena says with a smirk, playing to the crowd. “He’s been hiding this one from us, which makes me wonder…what makes it so special?”

She runs her hands over his nipples, down his chest, tracing the outline of his abs and his hipbones.

“Sure it’s pretty,” she continues, “but Jensen never has a plaything that isn’t pretty. And besides, none of his slaves are ever prettier than him.”

The crowd chuckles at this truth as she leans closer to Jared, takes one of the nipple rings between her teeth, and tugs gently.

“So we have to wonder, what’s Jensen hiding? Some sort of magical cock that tells the future? An ass that lays golden eggs?”

The crowd continues laughing and catcalling, but Jared can’t tell if they find their hostess funny or they just know she’s bat-shit crazy and too powerful to cross. He tries to let go of his humiliation about the drool running down his oiled chest, the signs of his arousal darkening his pants. He tries to go away away to that place in his mind that Jensen sometimes lets him escape to.

Elena slides up to Jared, presses her tits against his chest. She stands up on tiptoe and whispers “We’ve been negotiating a price for you. How’d you like to come live with me?”

Jared opens his eyes and looks at her, really looks at her. Her eyes are like pinwheels of insanity and she’s holding his life in his hands. For the first time since he woke up tied to the navy bed in the white room, Jared feels truly abandoned, bereft, lost.

Elena slowly drags his pants down to his ankles, whistles low as she looks at his cock, swollen and weeping.

“That looks painful baby; want me to take care of it?”

The crowd cheers but Jared shakes his head frantically, shouting behind the gag. Breaking the chain that bound his wrists was bad enough but if he comes without Jensen’s permission, in a room full of Jensen’s friends, he’ll surely end up sold off to this crazy lady or chucked into the sea.

She runs her finger along the strap that holds his dildo in place and fingers the small padlock.

“Well, that’s disappointing,” she says. “I would have loved to see you take on all comers.”

Jared realizes then that Jensen probably did not okay this little scene or else he would have provided Elena with the keys but this insight does nothing to help him. He’s still trapped, at her mercy, just a puppet, a sex doll, a toy and nobody listens to what he wants, nobody’s ever listened to what he wants. He was always a worthless fuck toy and he just needed Jensen claiming him to realize it.

Tears are streaming down his cheeks, sliding down his long neck to mingle with the saliva seeping out from behind his gag.

She turns back to the crowd. “We need a volunteer. Who wants to see their slave suck off this beautiful cock?”

Jared grunts behind the gag, tosses his head like a spooked horse, trying to say no no no but somebody pushes a naked woman in front of him, her arms laced up in a binder behind her back, and she kneels gracefully in front of him. She licks her lips and then leans forward to swipe her tongue from his balls all the way up, pausing to press the delicate tip of her tongue into his slit, lapping up the precum that’s been leaking out of him for what feels like hours.

He’s lightheaded from lack of oxygen and her soft wet tongue feels good, feels too good, it’s been a long time since Jensen has provided that particular pleasure to Jared. He bucks his hips to try to make the slavegirl stop but instead ends up buried in her mouth and she’s good, too good, swallowing his long thick cock like it’s nothing more than a sip of water.

He loses his footing and feels his collar blocking off even more air and he should be scared to die but the dizziness that comes with asphyxiation makes the nerves in his cock sizzle even more. He knows nothing is supposed to feel this good, not without Jensen’s say-so. His muffled cries grow more and more desperate as he tries to get her to stop sucking him. He breathes heavily through his flared nostrils, shaking his head frantically. Elena leans up and says low so only he can hear, “Look at you tossing that mane around, you’d make a lovely pony. I think when you come to live with me I’ll keep you in the stables with the other horses.”

And Jared thinks God, how could I have forgotten that it can always get worse? 

The slave at his feet continues slurping and sucking at him, her face messy wet and sticky. She swallows him down and Jared’s balls are swollen and painful with the need to come. When she sucks one into her mouth he whines like a puppy that’s been kicked.

She sucks and licks at his cock faster and faster and Jared wonders why she’s bothering to work so hard since he can’t shoot off anyway and then Elena is pressed up against his ass, sliding her hands around his hips, and with a quick flick of her wrist she’s releasing the ring around his balls. No no no Jared thinks again but he’s helpless, months of training with Jensen could not have allowed him to withstand this onslaught and he groans around the gag as he begins to come. The slave pulls off so the crowd can watch him ejaculate, and his first pulse jets over her head and almost lands on the onlooker behind her. The crowd murmurs with approval as he continues spurting across her face and breasts. When it’s over his eyes droop closed and he feels heavy and limp, begins to sag down until he starts to choke again and has to scrabble back up on his toes.

Leah crawls up to the other slave and begins licking Jared’s come off of her face and chest. The two women kiss and lick and nibble at each other, and then Leah bends over and laps his semen off of the floor.

Like they’re at the theatre, the crowd politely claps at this finale and then starts moving away in small groups again, flagging down serving girls for champagne refills.

As the people in front of him scatter about, he sees that Jensen is standing at the far side of the boat, arms crossed, looking at Jared coldly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen reminds Jared who he belongs to.

Jensen is furious. He has half a mind to string Elena up between two pillars and beat her into next Tuesday. If he didn’t need the compounds her factory produces for his seedier pharmaceutical operations, she’d be cuffed and bloody already.

He’d returned to the boat’s main cabin from the wild goose chase Elena had sent him on, just in time to watch his special fuck toy coming so hard he almost passed out. His toy. Not Elena’s, not that slutty little slavegirl's who was crawling around Jared’s feet, slobbering on his cock.

He’s furious, and he has a raging hard-on. He never ceases to be impressed at the way Jared shoots his load like a porn star. It goes straight to his dick every time.

Jared is still mostly hanging from his neck, barely supporting his own weight with his toes. He slowly lifts his head, eyes unfocused, until he meets Jensen’s glower. Then his eyes widen in fear as he fights to keep his footing. Jensen can see him pleading for mercy behind his cock gag.

Elena sidles up next to Jensen and asks, “Did you enjoy the show?”

“If you ever touch something of mine again without asking, I’m going to shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Ooh, big talk. You know you thought it was hot.” She looks pointedly at his erection, clearly visible through his linen pants.

The look he gives her would have heads of state quaking, but Elena is certifiable, and she just laughs at him.

“If you weren’t so bad at sharing, I wouldn’t have had to set up that little scene.”

“Tell your goons to unclip him and take him down to my limo,” he snaps.

“I could do that. Or…”

“Or nothing.”

“Or…you can show us all who he really belongs to,” she purrs, black eyes sparkling.

“Forget it,” he says, although desire surges hot through his belly at the thought.

“You know you want to…you could chain him up and give that tight ass a workout. Remind him of his place.”

God, she’s a bitch, Jensen thinks. And God, he wants to throw Jared to the ground and fuck him until he can’t walk.

They both stand there surveying their prey from across the room. Jared, stretched up on the balls of his feet and supported by increasingly unsteady legs, grows more fearful under their scrutiny.

“You know he thinks we’re negotiating a price for him right now,” Elena says with a smirk. “He thinks I’m going to turn him into a ponyboy.”

Jensen is thoroughly disgusted with her. And people call me a monster. Well, he is, but she’s worse, he thinks childishly.

“Cut him down, Elena, and give him some water,” he says, finally making his decision. He hands her the small glittering key to Jared’s gag.

“Water water? Or special water?”

“Special water,” he confirms. “Also, put him in a cage. And that's the last time you're ever going to touch him.”

Elena’s all but clapping her hands with glee as she prepares to retrieve the requested items.

Before she's taken a step his hand shoots out and grips her upper arm so forcefully that she's sure to have a ring of bruises in the morning.

"I'm not fucking around Elena," he hisses. "Do. Not. Touch. My. Toy. Again."

She bites her lip, unfazed. "You're hot when you think you're being a badass," she whispers. "You forget you have no leverage over me, Jenny."

She makes him crazy, most of the people at this party make him crazy, and he thinks for the hundredth time that they should just leave. That coming here was a bad idea.

He studies Jared from across the room. He looks so wretched that Jensen almost feels sorry for him, almost considers for half a second wrapping his toy up in a blanket and taking him home. Bathing him and settling him in his soft dark bed, smoothing his hair as he drifts off.

Jensen blinks away the image of soothing Jared to sleep. He has a reputation to uphold, after all. And fuck, does his toy look hot when he's strung up and strung out.

 

 

Jared collapses in a graceless heap when the gladiator/bouncers return to unhook his leash from the ceiling. His pants are still down around his ankles and with his hands cuffed behind his back, there’s not much he can do to cover himself up. Not that it matters. Everyone in here has already seen him stripped, crying, coming.

He flops over, a pile of long limbs, too miserable and afraid to even sit up. Home. He just wants to go home. It doesn’t really occur to him that the “home” he’s longing for is his luxurious white cell in Jensen's attic instead of the grimy apartment he’d sublet back in Dallas.

“Hi baby,” Elena coos. He raises his head slightly and gives her a look so forlorn that she clucks her tongue.

“You must walk all over Jensen when you use those puppy eyes,” she says, patting him on the head. "But they don't work on me." She grabs his chin to hold his head steady and produces the tiny key.

“Ready to have that nasty old gag out of your mouth?” she asks. He nods quickly; his tongue is desert dry and his jaw is aching. She removes it with quick, deft fingers and he wonders how many people she’s chained up over the years. He wouldn’t be surprised to learn that she's bathed in the blood of virgins.

She helps him sit up and then presses a cloth to his face to wipe up the excess drool.

“My…” his voice is gritty from disuse. He clears his throat and tries again. “My pants?”

“Oh, you won’t be needing those, baby,” she says as she slides them over his ankles and tosses them aside.

“Now drink,” she commands, holding a large glass of water to his lips. He gulps down half of it gratefully, feeling desiccated, then stops to take a deep breath.

She tips more water into his mouth. “Finish it,” she says.

Jared does, only wondering after the last swallow if the water was dosed.

“Your master is very mad at you,” she tells him. “You should have told me you weren’t allowed to come, you naughty, naughty boy.” She slaps his face with each “naughty,” and shoves his knees apart. She makes quick work of encasing his dick in the steel cage, and if he was wondering about the water before, that pretty much answers his question.

He kneels alone in the middle of the room and tries not to think about what torments might await him. Tries to blank out his mind. He wants to crawl onto one of the shiny gold pillows against the wall and sleep for a week. Possibly forever. Instead he waits, hands still bound behind him, humiliated, naked, afraid.

Partygoers step around him, brush against him, ignore him. The drugged water starts to kick in, and his body begins to shudder involuntarily with desire. He digs his toes into the plush carpeting beneath him, hungry for sensation. He flexes his hands, pulls them against the cuffs, feeling pleasure in every extended joint and taut muscle. Sweat breaks out on his forehead as waves of lust crash over him.

Fucking fuck. Jared doesn’t think he's ever received such a high dosage of Jensen's peculiar elixir before. Or maybe this is something new. Jared is hot and cold, shivery and tingly, more turned on than he’s ever been in his life. His balls are hot and tight and his cock struggles futilely against the steel that surrounds it. He’s overtaken with scorching-hot ripples of desire, and new sensations begin coursing through him. He can suddenly see air and taste color, and his blood hums until he’s nearly vibrating.

It's going be a long night.

Maybe a long week.

Or maybe Jensen will never let him orgasm again.

He tries to settle down by tensing and releasing his toes, his feet, his calves, his thighs, up to his head and back down. It’s a relaxation technique he learned a lifetime ago in a community college yoga class, and it’s not working at all. He's slowly, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, hoping nobody notices.

Jared is panting shallowly by the time he sees his Master re-enter the cabin, supervising the stupid gladiators as they carry in some kind of gymnastic-like bar apparatus and place it in front of him. There’s no pretense anymore, no hiding his lust with shallow thrusts of his hips. He’s slowly arching his back, deliberately rising up to his knees and back down to the ground again in a cruel mockery of sex, grinding his plug into the ground, dying to touch his inflamed skin. He wants to roll around on the soft carpet like a cat, he wants to remove his plug and use his fingers to fuck his ass open, but he is—just barely—able to suppress these urges, based on a lingering self-preservation instinct more than any sense of decorum. He’s never felt like this before, not in months and months of suffering Jensen’s attentions and drug cocktails and denial games, and a dim part of his brain that's still capable of thought wishes he’d thrown Elena into the sea when he had the chance.

He’s drawing an audience again of amused and aroused partygoers and sympathetic slaves. He hears his master’s voice, sounding very far away, saying “Jesus Christ, Elena!”

Then witchy woman laughs and says “I’m working on a new formula. Patent-pending, you like?”

Jared bites his lip and arches his back; his fingers brush restlessly over the carpet. He blinks stupidly when Jensen clips the leash to his collar again and drags him back up to a standing position.

 

 

Jensen is, unsurprisingly, infuriated with Elena all over again for drugging his toy beyond all rational thought. He's also blindingly turned on watching Jared writhe and wriggle on the floor. Jensen itches to get his hands on those narrow hips, get his dick back where it belongs, in Jared's hot ass. Scrub the memory of Elena and slutty nameless slavegirl from both of their brains. As it is, he's going to have to douse Jared in Lysol when they get home.

He grabs his crotch surreptitiously, trying to forestall his erection. He wants this to last. He wants Jared to be weeping and imploring Jensen for mercy by the time he’s finished playing. His toy is so pretty when he begs and cries and pleads. So, so pretty.

Jensen shoves Jared's pelvis against the contraption, which looks similar to the wooden bars found along the walls in ballet studios, though this one is mounted on two metal poles affixed to a sturdy platform. It will be the perfect height for bruising Jared’s hips a deep purple when Jensen finally gets around to fucking him.

He kicks Jared’s legs apart and attaches each ankle cuff to the chains at the steel feet on either side of the bar. Then he uncuffs Jared’s hands and presses his back down, stretching his long arms out along the wood. He clips Jared’s wrist cuffs to the second set of chains attached to the top of each side of the bar and then stands back to admire his work. There is nothing to bolster Jared's chest or abdomen. Before too long Jared will struggle to hold his chest parallel to the ground with his increasingly twitching back muscles or else strain his shoulders as he gives in and he lowers his head towards the ground.

Jared doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to his bindings though, so intent is he on grinding his hips against the hard wooden pole in a fruitless effort to relieve his desperate cock. Jensen hums in satisfaction. Jared looks long and strong and gorgeous, all stretched out and chained to the bar, his legs spread wide in an upside down V, back flat, muscles taut against the pull of the cuffs that stretch his arms out and slightly behind his body. Jensen crosses the room and sits on the buttery soft couch to watch Jared struggle to keep his chest up, to watch him grind his hips and slowly undulate as the effects of the drug continue to intensify.

 

 

Jared’s lost track of time, caught between his insatiable lust and the burning pain in his back and shoulders.

"Hey, Hottie!" says a cheerful voice in front of him, and it's perky Leah again. Jared is beginning to hate her.

"Looks like you can tell me your name now," she says as she beams at him.

He tries to raise his head enough to look at her but the muscles in his back cramp up. With a groan he lowers his head again, pulling his shoulders till they feel like they’re going to pop out of the socket. Jensen’s too good at what he does for that to happen though, he always knows exactly how to make Jared suffer maximum pain or discomfort without any permanent effects.

She kneels before him and his dazed, unfocused eyes meet hers, shining with both sympathy and amusement. She looks to the steel cage imprisoning his dick and encircling his balls, and says "Man, it's just not your night."

He looks down at the floor again.

"So?"

He peers at her through his damp hair. His hands clench into fists and his whole body tenses as another wave of lust engulfs him.

"What's your name?”

He looks down at the floor again. “Toy,” he says.

 

 

 

Jensen decides he’s left his fuck toy stewing for long enough. He steps up to the apparatus and claps his hands to get everybody’s attention. The room falls silent, except for Jared's rapid panting and soft moans. He picks up a heavy wooden paddle and circles around Jared once, making sure to give Jared a good long look at the implement of punishment Jensen has decided on.

"Pleeease..." Jared whispers. "Please Master, please, I'm so so sorry."

Jensen strokes his hair softly and whispers back, “I know, toy. But you need this.”

Then he looks out at his audience. They look rapacious, many already stroking and fondling their slaves. “As I’m sure you’re all aware," he says, "this fuck toy has been found guilty of coming without my permission, and with letting strangers paw all over him.” Jensen breaks off here to glare at Elena.

“Of course, our lovely hostess shares some of the blame in this matter, but I’ll deal with her later.” Chuckles from the crowd. Elena winks at him.

He pulls a silver key out of his pocket and unlocks and removes the straps around Jared’s hips that hold his buttplug in place. He flings the belt aside but leaves the plug for the moment, slowly rocking it in and out.

Jared mewls at the contact, furiously trying to thrust against Jensen’s hand. His head sinks down toward the floor, but Jensen grabs a handful of his hair to pull him up again.

“Toy?” He snaps. “You’d better pay attention. I know you’re a little overly drugged right now”—another pointed scowl at Elena—“but you need to listen to me.”

“Yes Master,” Jared says hoarsely.

“I’m going to ask you a series of questions, and if you give me the wrong answer you get two strokes with this extremely broad, extremely heavy, paddle. Do you understand?”

Jared shudders. “Yes Master.”

Jensen draws back his arm and slams the paddle once against Jared's ass. Jared jumps in surprise and cries out, trying to wriggle out of his chains in a pointless effort to escape.

“For every answer you get right, you get one stroke. Do. You. Understand?”

Jared bites his lip. “Yes Master.”

Jensen lets go another punishing blow. Tears are already forming in Jared's eyes, but still his hips rock back and forth, seeking relief from his all-consuming desire.

"Do you know why you're being punished tonight, Toy?"

"Because...because I came without permission."

Jensen cracks the paddle once against his bottom, and Jared thrashes against his chains. "And?"

"And...and I let other people touch me."

Another harsh crack. "And?"

"And I, I don't...I'm not sure..."

Two more powerful smacks. Each blow crushes his hip bones painfully into the wooden bar. Jared's struggles to get away increase, which Jensen thinks is adorable. His ass is already pinking up quite nicely.

"And I, I'm sorry, I broke the chain you gave me I'm sorry Master! Please, please take off the cage, please?" He tries to twist his head around to look Jensen in the eyes before giving up and letting his head drop again. He hisses in pain as his shoulders pull in the opposite direction of his bound wrists.

 

 

Jared is in hell, that's the only explanation. He had drowned or something as he was getting on the boat and now he's in the second circle of hell, being eaten alive by an unmanageable, unquenchable lust. The blows Jensen is striking are painful and his back muscles are trembling, shoulders burning, but none of this takes his mind off his all-consuming need to orgasm. Jared would do anything, say anything, be anything, fuck anything, if it meant he'd be allowed to get hard and get off.

Jensen is still asking him questions and he's trying, really trying to pay attention even as he ruts shamelessly against the hard pole he's bound to.

"What's the longest you've ever worn a cock cage for me?"

"Umm..."Jared struggles to remember, this should be easy, but his brain is so fried from lust and pain that he can barely put the words together in his mind. "Ten? Ten days?"

"That's right." Jared continues receiving a hard whack with every correct answer, and his butt feels like it’s on fire. Large tears have started rolling down his face but Jared hardly notices them. He lifts his head and looks out at the crowd, too miserable to feel mortified anymore.

"How long do you think you should wear it to make up for this latest transgression?"

"I, please, I don't...however long you think, Master?" His back muscles spasm and he lowers his head again.

"Do you think you should wear it for 20 days?"

Jared whimpers pitifully, but says "Whatever you think, Master." He jumps again as the paddle smashes into his aching bottom.

"Do you think you should wear it for 40 days?"

This time Jared sobs, but he says "Whatever you th-think, Master."

"Do you think I should ever remove it?"

"Oh, God, please Master, please take it off—," Jared cries, trying to turn his head around to look at Jensen.

Jensen brings the paddle down twice, quickly, and Jared howls.

"Do you think I should ever remove it?"

"Only, only if you want to Master? Please?"

Jensen throws the paddle aside and unzips his pants, running his hands over Jared's red, scorched ass cheeks, parting them roughly. Jared shudders as the plug is removed and quickly replaced with his master’s rock-hard cock.

 

 

The sounds his pretty slave makes as he begs and moans and pleads have Jensen’s dick straining against his pants.

And it’s glorious, he thinks, wondrous, delicious, to be finally sinking into Jared’s tight ass, to be fucking him, claiming him, owning him.

It might be the closest thing to love Jensen’s ever felt.

Jared’s still loose and slick from the plug and the residual lube and semen from when Jensen screwed him back at the mansion.

Jensen grips the bar, bracing his arms on either side of Jared’s hips, and fucks into him fast and deep, grinding Jared’s hips into the uncompromising wood with each thrust.

Beneath him Jared is keening, writhing against the chains that hold his legs spread in an effort to gain enough momentum to push his hips up, to coax Jensen’s cock to brush his prostate.

Jensen pulls back until just the head of his dick remains inside. “Who do you belong to?”

“You!” Jared cries as Jensen slams back into him.

“Who will you always belong to?” Jensen asks as he withdraws most of the way out again.

“You! You!” Jared moans, squirming helplessly as Jensen drives his cock in again.

Jensen pulls out, slowly, mostly. “Who is your Master?”

“You, only you!” Jared gasps as Jensen plunges back in, this time staying sheathed in Jared’s ass as he finds a slow and steady rhythm that he can maintain for awhile, all the better to torment his toy. “Only you! Only you!” Each word is punctuated by an exhalation as Jensen fucks him breathless.

The crowd is murmuring, and the quiet sounds of slurping and sucking can be heard as a few of the guests put their slaves to work. Elena nibbles at a fingernail, an avaricious look in her eye.

Jensen ignores them, all of them, the room around him falls away and it’s just him and his toy, his Jared, right now.

“Who? Who?” Jensen growls as he relentlessly pumps into Jared’s ass, and “You! You!” Jared moans as his forcibly soft cock weeps a steady stream of precum.

“Please,” Jared begs, “please, take it off, please,” each word escaping on a huff of air as Jensen continues pounding into him. “Please, you, you, only you, only you, please…”

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s broad chest and leans into him, biting the back of Jared’s neck hard enough to bruise, forcing Jared to hang even lower over the bar. Jensen’s sure that the pain in Jared’s shoulders must be reaching critical mass.

“Who do you fuck?”

“You, you, you,” Jared’s hoarse voice cracks and Jensen almost starts to take pity on him.

“Who allows you to come?”

“You, just you, please, you, pleeeeease…..”

Jensen’s balls feel like they’re going to burst, drawn up hot and tight and full, so full, and he’s not sure he can hold off much longer, so he stills his movements to quiet his urge to come. He bites on Jared’s soft earlobe and then whispers into his ear.

“Do you still want me to take you to the airport?”

“No, please, no, you-you-you.”

“Who do you love?”

“You, just you, just, just, just….” Jared trails off with a strangled cry as Jensen’s cock finally grazes that sensitive cluster of nerves.

“What will you do if I take off the cage?”

“Anything! Everything! Anything!” Jared cries. “Just youyouyou please God please” and Jared begins babbling nonsense, absolutely delirious with need. Jensen doesn’t think he’s going to get much more than gibberish out of Jared if he keeps asking him questions.

He picks up his rhythm then, hammering his cock into Jared’s sexy ass faster, fiercely, hurtling towards his release. He grips the muscles in Jared’s straining arms, pressing into the back muscles that shimmy and twitch underneath his chest with the effort it’s taking to hold them both upright. One hand slides around to pinch Jared’s nipple, to twist the silver ring he’d pierced through Jared’s flesh so long ago, and his other hand slides into his own pants for the key Elena had given him hours ago.

“Do you deserve to come?” he growls, every word an effort as he struggles to hold off for just…another…moment.

“Only you, only you, onlyyouonlyyou…”

“Good answer,” Jensen groans, voice raspy, as he twists the key in the lock and frees Jared’s cock from its prison.

It fills immediately, long and thick, still weeping precum, and Jared’s whole body tenses with the effort it takes to stave off his orgasm until he’s been given permission.

“You...love...you...love...” Jared moans, almost incoherent. “Please, please, please?”

Jensen sinks in one last time and then stills, harsh breaths in Jared’s ear as he comes harder than he ever has in his life, shooting his load into Jared's ass, marking him. His.

“Come for me, Jared,” he says, and Jared’s cock jerks as he begins to spurt onto the floor beneath them, as Jared babbles with relief and gratitude and adoration.

“Love,” Jared croaks one last time before he passes out.

 

 

The party breaks up shortly after that, most attendees wanting to reenact their own version of the scene Jensen and Jared had put on for them. Jensen unchains Jared’s arms and legs, lowers him gently to the ground, rubs the sore muscles of his shoulders and back.

Jared is only half aware of his surroundings as Jensen pulled his soft pants back up, as he’s escorted, stumbling, to the waiting limo by Jensen and one of the bouncers.

On the drive home though, Jared tries to harness his muzzy thoughts and contemplate Jensen’s questions, his own answers.

Love, he’d said, and he’d been desperate for release but also…he thinks about the life he had in Dallas, orphaned and desolate, dating a string of losers almost as bad as Rick, jerks who took him for granted and used him and exploited his loneliness.

And he thinks about Jensen, cruel and capricious, with that cold amused glint in his beautiful green eyes. Jensen who lavishes him with attention even as he molds Jared into the perfect toy. He wonders if this sort of sinister affection can sustain him. He thinks maybe it can.

 

 

That night, for the first time ever, Jensen allows one of his toys to sleep with him in his giant king-sized bed in the master suite.

It is not the last time.


End file.
